Promesas de muerte y amor
by hamako0103hm
Summary: Hola a todos este one-shot cuenta la historia de Alana y Margot después del final de la tercera temporada de Hannibal, no olvidemos que Lecter le prometió a la Dra. Bloom que la iba a matar, ¿lo logrará?


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: center; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Promesas de muerte y amor/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Nota Inicial:/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Hola a todos este one-shot cuenta la historia de Alana y Margot después del final de la tercera temporada de Hannibal, no olvidemos que Lecter le prometió a la Dra. Bloom que la iba a matar, ¿lo logrará? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"**************/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Nuestra suerte estaba echada.../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Es lo que pensé al poner un pie fuera de la mansión Verger, llevaba de la mano a nuestro pequeño Morgan que estaba volcado en felicidad al ver el helicóptero, me detuve un momento cuando vi a Alana detenerse para darle un último vistazo a la enorme casa, ese fúnebre lugar que podría contar cientos de historias de tortura, abusos, muertes y extrañamente una trama de amor inusual y muy pasional. En ese momento hubiera dado toda mi fortuna por conseguir a todo un ejército que nos protegiera de Hannibal y podernos quedarnos pero ni eso era suficiente para sobrevivir a las atrocidades de "Il Mostro", como apodaron a Lecter en su juventud en Italia. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cuan Jack Crawfort nos informó sobre el fracaso de misión de Will Graham por atrapar al asesino "el hada de los dientes" y por ende Hannibal había escapado, Alana entró en pánico, fue tal paranoia que nos mudamos varias veces ya que al menos resquicio de que podían encontrarnos ella empacaba todo y salimos prácticamente corriendo para cambiar de ubicación y eso vaya que me estaba rompiendo la paciencia en especial por Morgan que se había vuelto muy introvertido incluso le costaba sostener una pequeña charla conmigo. No era esta la vida que quería, había matado a Mason para librarme de su esclavitud y tormento y ahora estaba sometida al doliente rigor de demencia de Alana, no lo soportaba. Ya no era la misma mujer con la que me había casado ahora era demasiado fría, controladora y desconfiada, al grado de asesinar a cualquier persona que se cruzara en su camino por más de cinco veces seguidas./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"La última vez que supimos de Jack nos dijo que gracias a una carta anónima encontraron el cuerpo sin vida del asesino "el hada de los dientes" junto a este también hallaron mucha sangre que le pertenecía a Will y Hannibal, según los agentes era suficiente para que ambos murieran desangrados pero Alana no se trago ese cuento ya que sabía de antemano que los federales eran tan incompetentes como un pavo tratando de sobrevivir a la navidad. Así que una vez más nos mudamos, para variar./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ahora vivíamos en un pequeño pueblo en Suecia donde el día apenas duraba 6 horas, en este lugar no había nada que hacer, hasta los osos se aburrían, así que vivía condenada a la misma rutina, levantarse para vestir a Morgan con harapos, desayunar apenas algo y llevarlo a la escuela donde fingía ser una madre soltera bastante humilde. Regresaba a caminando mientras dos guardias me cuidaban en a la lejanía. En nuestro hogar leía cualquier libro hasta que era hora de ir por mi hijo cuando regresaba Alana ya estaba en casa con algo de comida, en la tarde cuando ya había oscurecido ayudaba al pequeño con sus deberes mientras mi esposa cuidaba desde la ventana de la vieja casa que nadie nos vigilará, en la noche me frustraba por no poder sostener relaciones con mi mujer por una sencilla razón, todo el tiempo ella estaba estresada y tensa así que cualquier intento se venía por la borda después de varios minutos de no conseguir nada. Eso era lo peor, en cualquier momento tendría telarañas haya abajo./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Estaba harta de toda esta monserga así que inicié mi plan de huida, lo tenía todo listo, había tomado suficiente dinero de nuestra caja fuerte, dos pasaporte con diferentes identidades y había guardado en la mochila de Morgan una poco de ropa, aprovecharia de huir cuando llevara a mi hijo al kinder así tendría máximo como cinco horas antes de que Alana se diera cuenta. El problema eran los dos guardias pero intuí que si los burlaba ellos por temor a ser asesinados por mi esposa no dirían nada es más si no me encontraban preferirían escapar también./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Esa mañana salí lo más normal que pude de la casa vieja, camine con tranquilidad hasta la escuela, donde comencé con mi plan, los guardias fueron fácil de burlar así que al estar lejos de ellos corrí lo más que pude con mi hijo en brazos, corri y corri hasta que mis muslos me dolieron y un calambre me hizo caer al suelo pero en mi descenso logre girar para que Morgan no saliera lastimado. Enseguida me levanté con ayuda de una anciana, apenas le agradecí y empecé a caminar con mucho dolor. Cuando llegamos al centro del pueblo busque la parada del camión espere varios minutos que parecieron una eternidad pero era la única forma de salir de ese lugar ya que no había taxis y mucho menos carros particulares./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"El autobús apareció por la colina estaba feliz de verlo así que levanté a Morgan entre mis brazos para no perderlo, subí sonriente y le pagué al conductor que respondió mi sonrisa, me fui a sentar hasta atrás del vehículo donde vidrios polarizados y acomode a mi hijo de manera que no se viera que iba conmigo, me tape la cara con la bufanda dejando mis ojos descubiertos y después el camión avanzó con su singular parsimonia haciéndome pensar que tal vez un oso llegaría más rápido a la ciudad, lastima que los osos no sean civilizados./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cruzamos otro pueblito donde estaba nevando fuertemente, el conductor se detuvo para subir a varias personas y abrió las dos puertas dejando entrar una ventisca que me pegó de lleno en los ojos así que me cubri con el antebrazo y cuando las puertas fueron cerradas me destape quedando perpleja al ver quien estaba frente mi con el ceño fruncido y la cólera contenida./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"En ese momento no me dijo nada, solo sentó junto a mi mirando hacia enfrente y por primera vez temí que algo malo me hiciera, conocía esos ojos llenos de rabia, el ligero temblor en su labio inferior, los puños fuertemente cerrados, respiración lenta y profunda, ese semblante de hielo y el silencio espantoso, se estaba preparando para matar a alguien./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Llegamos al siguiente pueblo donde me invitó amablemente a bajar del camión, así que le obedecí sin ninguna objeción, abajo los dos guardias nos esperaban, estaban horrorizados al ver el rostro desencajado de Alana que no decía nada y eso era peor que un arma apuntando a la cabeza./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Horas más tarde llegamos a la lejana y vieja casa de donde salieron varios hombres armados, que al ver a Alana le reportaron que todo estaba bajo control./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Entra enseguida te alcanzo -. Me dijo dándose la vuelta para ver a los dos guardias/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mire a Alana dándome cuenta lo rígida que estaba su espalda y que los hombres que estaban a cargo de mi protección temblaban angustiados porque la muerte era lo único que les quedaba./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Por favor no los mates, esto fue mi culpa -. Musite casi en susurro para girar me e ir hacia la casa ya que Morgan no dejaba de temblar de frío./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Media hora más tarde Alana entró a la recamara de Morgan donde me encontraba jugando con él, le ordenó a su nuevo guardia que llevará al pequeño a la sala a jugar ,no sin antes preguntarle a nuestro hijo cómo estaba y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Apenas se cerró la puerta de la recamara empezamos discutir airadamente una discusión larga y muy dura, me defendí a capa y espada de cada uno de sus trucos por intentar manipularte, solté todos mis sentimientos reprimidos en palabras, palabras hirientes que cualquiera hubiera sucumbido pero Alana no, estaba tan enojada que cualquier cosa que dijera ella me hacia sentir peor./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Hannibal te quiere a ti Alana, no a nosotros así que no nos arrastres contigo a esta perdición, déjanos ir/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Pues yo no te obligue a elegirme porque recuerdo muy bien que te conté mi situación pero estabas tan distraída con mi cuerpo que obviaste las consecuencias/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tenía razón en ese aspecto pero estaba segura que Alana no permitiría que Hannibal se escapara del Hospital para mentes criminales de Baltimore, incluso después del fracaso de Will las dos creímos que "el hada de los dientes" y Lecter se matarían entre ellos y aunque parece que eso pasó, la falta del cadáver de mi psiquiatra era lo que había vuelto casi loca a mi esposa./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Te has puesto a pensar qué tipo de vida lleva nuestro hijo, no tiene ningún amigo, no habla siquiera conmigo/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Si no habla contigo es porque te tiene miedo/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- A ti es quien tiene miedo porque esta pequeña burbuja donde lo escondes no es lugar para que viva un niño/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Seguimos discutiendo hasta que escuchamos un grito de Morgan ambas salimos corriendo encontrándonos con una penosa escena, nuestro hijo estaba en suelo al final de las escaleras y el guardia iba bajando asustado./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Enseguida Alana y yo bajamos las escaleras lo más rápido que pudimos hasta llegar abajo donde el guardia intentó levantar a Morgan pero mi esposa se lo impidió ordenandole que saliera enseguida de la casa. El hombre obedeció corriendo hacia salida./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Morgan tenía sangre en el rostro y lloraba adolorido diciendo que su brazo le dolía mucho y no era para menos ya que se veía que estaba zafado pero no sabia que tan grave era./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alana no movió al pequeño hasta a cerciorarse que no tuvieran alguna contusión grave pero la sangre que brotaba tan profusamente de su frente la alarmó demasiado así que lo tomó en brazos para llevarlo a la habitación, yo por mi parte fui a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios pero al llegar a la recamara me horrorice al ver al niño bañado en sangre./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alana tenemos que traer un doctor -. Le propuse preocupada acercándome del otro lado de la cama quedando frente a ella que me miro intranquila/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- No, dame el botiquín yo voy a curarlo -. Me dijo con severidad arrebatándome de las manos el objeto/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- ¿Enserio? -. Dude de ella/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Si yo misma cure mis heridas y fracturas cuando de cansarme de los hospitales, ayúdame./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Limpiamos con mucho cuidado la herida notando el severo golpe cerca del ojo, teníamos suerte que no se hubiera sacado, además de Morgan no dejaba de llorar ya que la lesión en su brazo le provocaba mucho dolor./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alana con mucho cuidado le acomodo el brazo, aún así nuestro hijo gritó de dolor y después de un rato que pensamos que estaría bien, mi esposa se alarmó al ver que él tenía mucho sueño, no entendía el porqué era grave, solo me dijo que se había golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza y si se dormía jamás despertaría. Ella entró en pánico llendo a nuestra recamara a traer un frasco que rápidamente identifique como adrenalina algo que me asusto mucho ya que sabía que eso le haría más mal que bien así que me interpuse entre el niño y Alana que empezó a gritarme pero no me hice a un lado y en el menor descuido le quite el frasco tirándolo con violencia al suelo algo que la hizo enfurecer y así empezamos de nuevo a discutir./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Has pedido la cabeza eso puede matar a nuestro hijo/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- ¿Nuestro? -. Alana me miró despectiva y eso fue como daga por la espalda además de que podía imaginar las palabras que saldrían de su boca.- Nada en él es parte de ti ¡yo sola lo traje a este mundo!... por que tu no puedes.../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"La mire turbada por sus palabras, conteniendo las lágrimas mientras Alana me miraba con rabia, estuvo a punto de seguir hablando pero se detuvo consternada dándose la vuelta para ir a ver a Morgan./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Morgan no te duermas pequeño, por favor no te duermas... Morgan... no... -. La escuchaba que decía entre sollozos desesperada.- Morgan no/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"No dije, ni refute nada solo salí de la habitación para irme no por lo que había dicho ella si no porque tenía que traer a un doctor y esta vez me desaria de cualquier guardia que intentara detenerme./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cuando llegue con el doctor Alana lo vio sorprendida pero no dijo nada ya que no dejaba de de llorar estaba inconsolable así que temí lo peor pero enseguida el hombre lo reviso diciéndonos que no corría ningún peligro que habíamos hecho un buen trabajo curandolo, que se había dormido de cansancio. El golpe en la frente solo era un raspón, la herida que tal vez podía ser grave era la que tenía en la ceja pero nada que un punto o dos no pudiera arreglar, el brazo dislocado con buen vendaje y desinflamatorio sanaria en dos semanas./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Encamine al doctor a la salida cuando termino de hacer su trabajo para después volver a la habitación, adentro junto a la puerta estaba mi esposa esperándome algo que se me hizo muy extraño pero no tanto como el hecho de que se abrazó con fuerzas a mi mientras lloraba desconsolada, aquello me hizo estremecer por completo ya que era raro pero muy familiar el sin fin de emociones que en mi despertó ese sencillo abrazo, la sensación de vulnerabilidad de Alana me hizo caer rendida, su cálida esencia mermó en mi todo recelo, sus sollozos hicieron que me perdiera completamente en ese inusual momento, ese sentimiento emergiendo en mi era como el de la primera vez que hicimos el amor... aunque tristemente terminó cuando ella se separo de mi./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Gracias -. Fue lo único que me dijo pasando junto a mi para salir de la habitación./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Esa sencilla palabra estaba cargada de tantas emociones que no supe qué hacer si correr tras de ella para ver que no se trataba de una impostora o quedarme a cuidar a Morgan pero después de analizarlo me quede con mi hijo. Estuve al pendiente de él hasta que el sueño me gano y al despertar valla sorpresa que me lleve al encontrar a la Alana acostada del otro lado de la cama mientras me miraba fijamente./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- ¿Qué pasa? -. Le pregunté un poco golpeado ya que aun estaba impresionada/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alana resopló con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro para enderezarse y volverme a mirar./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Tienes razón este lugar no es el adecuado para que crezca un niño -. Habló Alana con una rara tranquilidad/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Oh que bueno entendiste a donde iremos ahora/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Ja... -. Alana sonrió bajando un poco su rostro para volverme a ver.- Ustedes irán de vuelta a la mansión Verger, George debe estar hasta el cuello de tanto papeleo le alegrará verte/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Tu a donde iras -. Le pregunté con poco preocupada/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Por el momento no lo se y cuando menos sepas donde estoy es mejor/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Crees que voy traicionarte -. Pregunté ofendida/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- No es por eso, si algún día Hannibal me encuentra prefiero que no lo sepan/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Solo asenti con la cabeza yendo a mi habitación a hacer mis maletas mientras Alana se quedaba a empacar las cosas de Morgan. Cuando volví a la habitación mi esposa se despedía nuestro hijo me pareció muy tierna la escena pero nada haría que me detuviera ahora que Alana nos dejaba ir./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"En la entrada de la vieja casa nos esperaba para mi sorpresa los dos guardias que burle apenas ayer, estaban vivos así que mire contenta Alana./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Creí que los habias matado/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- No fue su culpa, había olvidado lo astuta que eres tal vez para próxima ponga al mismo Hannibal a cuidate, a él si no te le escapas/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alana hablo con cinismo algo que me pareció muy gracioso asi que sonrei y puede ver como se perdía ante ese simple gesto, suspiro profundamente mirando con una gran sonrisa hacia otro lado. Vaya no esperaba aquello./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Subí con Morgan a un carro viejo que acababa de llegar y que conduciría uno de los guardias, en el viajamos hasta la ciudad más cercana donde tomamos un autobús a otra ciudad, cuando llegamos descansamos en un hotel ya que al día siguiente tendríamos un largo viaje hasta Estocolmo y de ahí en avión en clase turista a Berlín, después a la ciudad de Colonia donde George nos esperaría con un jet privado para llevarnos hasta la Mansión Verger./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tres días pasaron cuando finalmente Morgan y yo llegamos a nuestro hogar, la vieja casa en aquel pueblo olvidado de Suecia, no sabía si era masoquista o me gustaba sufrir pero se me partió el corazón cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Estocolmo y me di cuenta que jamás volvería a ver a Alana porque había más que solo amor o nuestro hijo que nos uniera recordé que ese día que mi esposa me contó la promesa de muerte de Hannibal, yo Margot Verger acepte ese destino no sin antes.../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"En eso pensaba cuando mis cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando la puerta de enfrente se abrió dejando entrar a Alana que palideció al verme, no supo qué decir a diferencia de mi que tenia tantas cosas que decirle que le encargue a un guardia a Morgan para que lo cuidara, acto seguido tomé de la mano a mi esposa llevándola a nuestra habitación para platicar./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- No Margot ¿qué haces aquí? -. Me dijo Alana con gran pesar, apenas cerré la puerta/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- No iba a dejarte mi hogar está aquí contigo -. Dije en respuesta para abrazarme a ella con todo el amor de mi ser/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- No Margot -. Me dijo con dolor separándose de mi/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Recuerdas el día que me contaste de la promesa de muerte que te hizo Hannibal/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Si estabas más interesada en cuerpo que en lo que decía/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Te equivocas/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Escuche cada palabra y mientras hacíamos el amor me hice una solemne promesa a mi misma/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alana me miró incrédula a mis palabras ya que jamás fue muy romántica, cuando le dije que la amaba por primera vez use un tonto chiste así que me estaba costando mucho decir aquello./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Prometí que te protegería de Hannibal/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alana sonrió burlona./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Estas de broma, parece que olvidas que él te arrancaría la cabeza con una hoja de papel/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Lo conozco y también te conozco a ti y sé que juntas podemos hacerle frente o... moriré felizmente a tu lado, lo que pase primero -. Valla que me estaba liando tratando de decirle aquello.- Lo que quiero decir es que... Te amo y no me importa a quien tenga enfrentarme pero quiero estar a tu lado cada día... rayos eso sonó muy posesivo/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alana comenzó a reírse, ese gesto me hizo recordar nuestras viejas vivencias y lo entendí sin querer había olvidado todo aquello de como juntas sobrevivimos a mi hermano Mason, logramos hacer realidad el matrimonio igualitario en nuestro estado para que la ley la reconociera como mi esposa a Alana y reconocieran a Morgan como mi hijo. Juntas superamos el difícil juicio de Hannibal para que lo declararan enfermo mental y juntas estábamos aquí más vivas que nunca./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"No pude evitar reirme de lo patético que había sonado mi discurso e inevitablemente la contagie a ella y entre risas resurgio en la dos aquello que habíamos olvido nuestra inmensa pasión y amor./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"La bese con arrebato exitandome en un instante cuando ella mordió mi labio, como pude me quite el enorme abrigo que traía y ella hizo lo mismo la empuje suavemente hasta la cama donde me subí sobre a ella pero enseguida ella tomó control haciéndome girar para quedar arriba, nuestros beso se intensifico cuando nuestras lenguas comenzaron a protagonizar el momento, se movían ágilmente como si se queman al contacto. En tanto nuestros cuerpos se friccionaban enardeciendome cada vez más./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cuanto había anhelado este frenético encuentro que lo disfrute al maximo me deje ir sobre Alana como un lobo a su presa no me guarde nada e hice y deshice con su cuerpo plasmando mi enorme deseo por ella y porque no mis más perversos pensamientos también salieron a flote en caricias y acciones./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Después de aquello no pude mirar a Alana de otra forma que no fuera con amor, mi antigua esposa estaba ahí adentro esperando siempre por mi, solo era cuestión de paciencia y poner un granito de arena de mi parte. Me coloque una bata lentamente mientras miraba cómo ella hacía lo mismo para después salir a buscar a Morgan, bajamos las escaleras tomadas de la mano y cuando tuvimos a la vista a nuestro hijo, él se estaba riendo muy contento así que me contagie de esa alegría, inspirada mire a mi amada para detenerla besándola con toda la devoción de mi ser, seguimos nuestro camino y en la sala ahí estaba él frente a nosotras jugando y riendo como si fuera niño./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Hola Alana -. Se escucho su profunda voz creando un terrible eco dentro de mi ser/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hannibal nos había encontrado.../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mi vista se centró completamente en él que no vi al guardia muerto en la entrada y mucho menos que su compañero estaba sentado junto a la mesa con el cráneo abierto dejando expuesto el cerebro./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Saluda Thomas no seas mal educado -. Hannibal le dijo al guardia que seguía con vida/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Hola señora Verger -. Apenas se le entendió al hombre y eso hizo reír a Morgan que encontraba divertido todo eso/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Espero no haber interrumpido nada -. Habló de nuevo Hannibal con descaro al vernos en batas de baño/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alana no se movía estaba en shock o al menos eso parecía ya que sin previo aviso sacó de entre sus ropas un arma que detonó en contra de Hannibal que apenas esquivó la bala pero enseguida mi esposa siguió disparando, alejando al "Il Mostro" de Morgan tiempo que ocupe para ir a por él que ahora estaba debajo de la mesa asustado, en ese momento recordé que debajo de las sillas había un arma así que la busque hasta hallarla, le pedí a mi hijo que se quedara ahí escondido./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Apenas me asomé, nuestro agresor disparó en contra de mi, como pude me agache, la bala apenas y roso mi cabello./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- ¡Margot! -. escuche que grito Alana seguido de otro disparo y del grito de dolor de mi esposa así que me asome asustada apuntando hacia donde sabía que estaba Hannibal/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Margot, esto no es contigo pero si te metes te prometo que tu seras la siguiente -. Lecter me gritó enfurecido mientras acomodaba uno de los sillones para que le sirviera de escudo./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Temblé al ver herida a Alana derrumbada sobre la escalera tocándose el costado izquierdo muy cerca del corazón. Pero no deje que el miedo me consumiera así que dispare en contra de Hannibal cuando este apareció de detrás del sillón rozandole el hombro. El respondió con otro disparo que esquive tirándome al suelo pero la bala pasó justo por mi costado derecho rozandolo causando gran dolor. En el suelo escuche como gritaba "Il mostro" sabiendo que Alana lo había herido./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hannibal furico salió de su escondite, afortunadamente para nosotras ya no tenía balas pero muy a nuestro pesar el hombre tenía todo un arsenal de objetos dentro la casa con lo que podía darnos una muerte no muy agradable. Cuando vio que Alana se dirigio al baño se acercó a mí arrebatandome el arma en una sola maniobra y disparó contra mi hombro del mismo lado que yo le dispare./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Me retorcí de dolor y el me tomo del brazo que tenía herido colocandose detras de mi y poniendo el cañón de la pistola en nuca decidido a acabar con mi vida./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- ¡Hannibal basta! -. Gritó Alana con todas fuerzas obteniendo la atención del aludido.- ¡Déjala! ya no pondré resistencia si quiere matarme hazlo, ¡aquí estoy! pero prométeme que no lastimaras más a mi esposa e hijo/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hannibal sonrió al ver como Alana tiraba la escopeta que había tomado del baño./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Lo prometo y bien sabes Alana que cumplo mis promesas/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Lo se por eso estás aquí/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Il mostro" me soltó caminando hacia mi esposa pero yo no estaba dispuesta a rendirme tomé una silla lista para rompérsela en la espalda pero Alana me detuvo./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- ¡Margot vete! -. Dijo mi esposa con un nudo en la garganta/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- No voy a irme sin ti/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Ja... como prefieres llevártela en cuadritos o en rebanadas -. Hannibal dijo burlón mientras se daba la vuelta para verme.- Morgan cómo crees que vería mejor tu querida mami/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"El niño palideció al ver los profundos y macabros ojos de Hannibal./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ya se hare con ella trocitos como si fuera papel mache -. Hannibal estaba gozando ese momento mientras yo lo miraba con ganas de matarlo pero la pregunta era cómo podía hacerlo/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Vete Margot, saca de aquí a Morgan/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Pero.../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- ¡Vete!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Con todo el dolor de mi ser obedecí, tome a Morgan entre mis brazos para sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes porque ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar sólo arriesgaba la vida de nuestro hijo y no quería ser egoísta entregándolo a la muerte cuando tiene toda una vida por delante./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Antes de cruzar la puerta vi a Hannibal junto a Alana esperando impaciente que saliera de la casa pero ambos se dieron el tiempo de mirarme de diferente manera por su parte Lecter sonrió con malicia y mi esposa esbozo una ligera sonrisa llena de amor. Sin más salí de la casa encontrando una masacre de soldados, la nieve estaba teñida de rojo y de repente el ruido devastador de cinco disparos así que lo supe en ese momento.../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Nuestra suerte estaba echada./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"************/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: justify; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Nota Final: /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Eso fue todo, agradezco se hayan tomado unos minutos de su día para leerlo y si tienen alguna duda o comentario, hazlo no temas. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span id="docs-internal-guid-8633f9cd-7ca1-7c99-e5ca-4a431a362662" /span/p 


End file.
